Mishap
by bomber68
Summary: Naruto and Ino are going to get to know each other very well after a mishap during training puts them in a very strange situation. Naru/Ino Rated T for language
1. The Mishap

I have to thank **kiwi4me** for her help on this chapter.

I am still working on **Naruto, a Clan Leader? **a new chapter for it should be up soon

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

As sixteen year old Naruto walked through the village, he spotted his friend Ino walking alone.

Naruto smiled, "Hey Ino, how you doing? What are you up to?"

Ino looked up at the always over cheery blond, "Hey Naruto, I'm doing well, I was thinking about doing some training but don't really want to train alone."

Naruto looked at her for a moment, "Where is, Shikamaru and Choji? I was getting ready to go train myself, so why don't you train with me?"

She smiled, "Well… their off on a C rank mission and Tsunade didn't think they would need me. For your answer, sure, I don't see any reason not to train with you, but why aren't you training with Sakura, Kakashi, or Jiraiya?"

He puts his left hand behind his head, "Well, Sakura is off at a medical conference with Shizune, Kakashi is on a big Anbu mission for Tsunade-baa-chan, and Pervy-sage is out of the village doing his spy network and book research thing."

Ino nods, "Ok, I guess we're both in the same boat then with our teams leaving us behind."

They walked to one of the large training grounds with a pond in it. Naruto turned to her, "I like to start with handstand push-ups."

Ino shrugs, "Ok" she straitens her out fit and starts to do a handstand.

Naruto laughs, "Oh, not here," he points to the pond, "Out in the center of the pond. That way it works both strength and chakra control, which is my weakest area."

Ino turned and looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto smiled, "No, I'm not really this smart, I have done a lot of training with Pervy-sage and Kakashi-sensei and they both make me do a lot of chakra control things. I finally realized that it is really important and I do some when I train without them."

Ino laughed, "Good, you where starting to scare me there for a second."

As they started to walk to the pond Naruto created 100 shadow clones that ran off doing different types of exercises: some were doing the tree walking exercise on their hands, others were doing taijutsu forms at ½ speed, and the rest disappeared in the forest to watch for people trying to sneak up on them. Ino wide eyed point toward the clones, "What are they doing?"

Naruto looked over at her as they both got into their handstands on the water, "Don't worry about them, they're doing their own thing. But, don't tell Asuma-sensei or anyone you saw me do that, if Kakashi-sensei found out I was doing clone training without him he would be upset."

Ino looked at him, "Ok, I won't say anything if you explain to me how having your clones train does anything."

Naruto smirked at her, "Ok I guess, but keep it on the down low. See I didn't read the whole scroll when I learned shadow clone, the fine print explains why the jutsu is forbidden," Ino nods to signal for him to continue, "I also didn't really understand why the longer I was in a fight using them, things just seem to become clearer. So one day Kakashi and Jiraiya stopped me before training and explained it to me."

Ino stops' doing the push-ups and says, "Ok, tell me already."

Naruto laughed, "All right, the shadow clone is a forbidden jutsu because it put extreme mental stress on the user. It does this because when a shadow clone is dispelled the user receives all of its experience."

Ino had wide open eyes, "So… you're telling me that if the 100 clones over there train for an hour you receive 100 hours of training. Why don't more people train like that?"

Naruto shook his head, "Well Kakashi-sensei told me that he can only make and maintain about 50 clones for about an hour. Then when he dispelled them it would overwhelm his system with the mental images and chakra memories, and he would pass out for about 2 days. So, it is not worth the risk for him or anyone else."

Ino looked at him, "So, why if it's so dangerous for everyone, why is it ok for you to train like that?"

Naruto smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at her, "Well Ino, although I have some of the worst chakra control, I also have, by a large gap, the largest chakra reserves. The other part of why I handle or at least it is what Kakashi and Jiraiya told me is, because I have such a simple mind it welcomes the large amount of information. Kakashi-sensei said my mind is like an empty sponge so it takes in the clones memories without any issues. Keep in mind; the first time I did any clone training without ether sensei I put myself into a 2 week coma. But I learned 100 clones is nothing for me to do."

Ino laughed, "Well I never thought I would say this to anyone, but congratulations on having a simple mind. Wait, you said Kakashi has trouble with 50, and then you said 100 is nothing for you. How many can you use without a problem?"

Naruto pushed off the water and landed on his feet, "Hmm, well when they give me a new jutsu to learn using the clone training I use about 1500 a day for a week or two. After, I'm not supposed to use clones to train for that same amount of time, but I have used over 5000 in a couple of my fights over the years. Well it's about lunch time, so let's break for now. After lunch let's come back and spar."

Ino with a shocked look on her face, "Good lord Naruto, that is a lot of clones," Naruto just shrugged and dispelled his clones. Ino ran to catch up with him, "If you're going for ramen I'll join you."

* * *

As they are walking back to the training ground Ino turns to him and asks, "How can you eat so much all in one sitting?"

Naruto turned, "Well that's easy, I have the largest chakra stores and I need to replace it, so I eat a lot of food."

Ino smiled, "Well I have heard Choji and his dad say things like that over the years."

Naruto laughed, "Yes, Choji's clan does have some of the highest chakra levels in the whole village, besides me that is." He stretches his arm above his head, "I think I would like to take a swim before we start the spar."

As Naruto took off his shirt Ino looks at his toned torso, "Wow, Naruto when did that happen?"

Naruto ran his hand over the scar on his chest, "Oh this? I got this during my fight with Sasuke, when he defected for the sound."

Ino focused on the scar and shook her head, "Sakura said that you have a strange ability to heal fast and never seem to have scars."

Naruto shrugged, "Yeah well, Sakura has never seen this scar. And I usually don't get scars. Tsunade and Jiraiya said I blocked my healing to make it leave a scar to remind me that Sasuke, tried to both physically and psychologically rip my heart out."

Ino looked at him, "Rip your heart out? I never thought you liked him like that."

Naruto chuckled, "Ino, have you been reading Pervy-Sages books?" Naruto frowns for a moment then says, "It's not like that, Sasuke was like a brother. It really hurt when he turned his back on not just the village, but also me."

Ino frowned and turned away from him, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you two had grown so close."

Naruto yelled over his shoulder, "It's no big deal." Naruto jumped in the water as she turned back to him. Naruto broke back through the surface of the water, "Ino, why don't you jump on in the water, it's great."

As Naruto dove back under the water Ino shrugged and pulled off her top leave her in just her sports bra. She decided to leave on her skirt because all she had on under it was a thong and her wraps. After about an hour of playing in the water like two normal teenagers, Naruto got back on the shore and Ino followed suit. Naruto flared his chakra and was suddenly completely dry and getting dressed.

Ino clinging to her shirt over her chest as she looked at Naruto, "How did you do that?"

Naruto smiled at her, "I'm not sure I can explain it. Come here I'll get you dry too." Ino walked over to him, he stepped behind her and put his hands on her shoulder blades and flared his chakra again. She felt his warm chakra wash over her and suddenly she was dry.

Naruto nodded, "Now get dressed and we can have that spar we talked about before."

Ino nodded as she put her shirt back on, "Ok that sounds fun. Hey, thanks for drying me off."

As Naruto lined up across from her he shrugged, "No problem, Ino. Are you ready to go?"

Ino smiled, "Yeah, I'm as ready as I'm going to get."

With a nodded from Naruto the match begins. He rushes in as clone seem to be popping up without him making any hand signs. Ino decided she stood little chance of beating him head on like this and after dodging several blow, dropped a smoke bomb she disappeared into the trees. As the smoke cleared, Naruto look around and saw Ino was gone. He smiled, made his signature cross finger hand sign and made about a hundred shadow clones, that he sent off in all directions to find her as he relaxed under a tree.

Ino saw this and remember what he told her that morning about getting the shadow clones experience when they dispel and thought, 'I better hurry with this then.' She took out some ninja wire and wrapped it around herself and the tree she was on. Next she centered in on Naruto sitting under the tree across from her, made her hand sign and said, "Mind Transfer Jutsu," her body went limp held to the tree by the wire.

Naruto had been sitting there thinking what to do when his clones found Ino. One of his clones spotted Ino and dispelled itself as Naruto looked up to where the clone had seen Ino. At that same moment Naruto felt something hit him and stumbled for a minute, then ran off to get to where Ino was.

Naruto landed on the branch and was walking toward Ino when he heard Ino in his head, "Why don't I have control of you?"

Naruto looked at Ino's body tied to the tree then put his head in his hands, "Oh Ino, you didn't?"

As Naruto sat down beside Ino's lifeless body, she yelled in his head, "I didn't do what? Use my jutsu? Of course I did, so why don't I have control of you?"

Naruto laughed, "Because no one controls me."

A dark laugh was herd echoing throw Naruto's mindscape followed by a dark voice saying, "That's right, he has a very strong will and cannot be controlled."

In a scared voice Ino asked, "Naruto, what was that?"

Naruto answered, "Well if we're lucky you won't find out any time soon. But I will explain about it either way, later. How do we get out of this Ino?"

Ino responded, "Oh, that easy just dispel it like you would a gen-jutsu, it take just a little chakra like a normal clone."

Naruto shook his head, "This is not good. Ino I can't dispel gen-jutsu or make normal clones. But, I will try to do it."

Naruto stood up put his hand in the release hand sign pushed his chakra and said, "Release," but nothing happened.

Ino's voice came throw a bit shaky, "Why didn't it work for you? I think you're trying to use too much chakra. What do you mean you can't make normal clones? I have seen you make endless numbers of shadow clones."

Naruto shook his head, "That's just the thing, it takes to little chakra, I have so much, it's like having a five gallon jug of water and trying to pour just enough to fill a shoot glass without spilling any. I just can't seem to do it. That's why I excel at the high level jutsu, like shadow clone."

Ino voiced, "Wow that is the strangest handy cap I have ever heard of." Naruto could hear Ino starting to cry as she continued, "How are we going to get out of this? I'm stuck in your mind and I have a creepy voice laughing in the background and it's not your voice."

Naruto put his hands over his eyes, "Ino, shh it will be ok. We will get this taken care of. It took your dad a while to get good at getting in and out of my mind. We will go and talk to him. Are you sure Shikamaru and Choji won't be back today?"

After another round of laughing from the strange voice, Ino tried to regain some of her composer, "Ok Naruto your right, my dad might have an answer."

After a moment some more of what he had just said sunk in, "Wait, my dad has been in your mind before? Like more than once, why?" Shaking her head for a moment, "Yeah I'm sure they won't be back today, why?"

Naruto got into a meditation stance, closed his eyes and appeared next to Ino in his mindscape.

He turned to her and smiled, "Well, yes your dad has been in my mind a few times, to help me through some stuff. I will explain later…" Naruto sighed, "I'm glad you appeared here, it's nice huh? Just like the play ground outside of the academy," He then puts his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Ino, I won't let anything hurt you in my mind. Oh I'm going to henge into Shikamaru and take your body and find your dad. That's why I wanted to know if you were sure they would not be back today."

Ino looked at him and nodded, "Ok, Naruto that sounds like a plan, but why can't you just take me home?"

Naruto frowned, "Well, a lot of people still don't like me in the village. It's just best if they don't think I did anything to hurt you. Now I want you to stay here on the swing until me or your father comes to get you ok, my mind is a very dangerous place."

Ino looked at him a little confused, "Ok, but there's nothing that can hurt people inside a mindscape."

Naruto shook his head, "There are in _my_ mindscape, trust me and just stay here it's my safe place."

The dark laughter came again, "You should listen to the kit, little girl."

Ino looked off toward the voice, "What is that, Naruto?"

Naruto faked a smile, "I will explain later, I promise." Naruto left his mindscape henged into Shikamaru; cut the ninja wire picked up Ino and took off to the flower shop.

* * *

As Naruto walked into the shop Inoichi looked up, "Hello Naruto, why are you henged to look like Shikamaru, and what's wrong with my daughter?"

Naruto shrugged, "Can we talk in private?"

Inoichi nodded, "Sure."

He got up, closed store, and waved for Naruto to follow him into the back.

Naruto dropped the henge, and turned to Inoichi, "Well I figured it would be best if people didn't see me carrying Ino though the village, but as for what is wrong is we had a spar and a little mishap." Naruto explained it all to the grown man.

Inoichi frowned, "So she is stuck in your mindscape? Is she scared?" Inoichi shook his head, "The sad thing is I don't have an answer right know. I will put an IV into her arm and she should be ok for a while, with the loop between the two of you while I do some research on how to fix this. Have you tried to let her have control and see if she can break the jutsu?"

Naruto shook his head, "Yes, she is very scared. Um, no I have not tried letting her have control yet, I'm not sure if she will be able to hold it back… it takes a lot of me to just hold it at bay all this time. But, I will let her try with you here and if I feel like _he_ is trying to take control, I will step back up to take control again."

Inoichi nodded, "That makes sense, ok go ahead and give her control."

Ino yelled in Naruto's mind, "What the hell are you and my dad talking about in code?"

Naruto nodded, "Ok here I go." Naruto inhaled and let it out slow, then looked at his hands, "What the hell I feel like I'm going to explode, so much chakra."

Inoichi looked up, "Ino, is that you? Try to calm down, try to release the jutsu."

Naru/Ino nodded, "Yeah it's me daddy. Ok I will try to break the jutsu." She put his hands in the release hand sign, "Release." Chakra flared she began to scream and Naruto eyes began to change to red. Naruto's hand went up to his head and his eyes closed.

They opened and they were blue again, "I'm sorry sir, it didn't work and I had to stop it. I will be right back and need to reorient her in my mindscape; I don't want her too near the cage until I get a chance to explain more to her."

Inoichi nodded, "Its ok Naruto I understand that you need to keep your burden at bay. Go to your apartment and I will follow shortly with her body and an IV. Then you can go back to you mindscape and talk to her more and explain more to her. I am sorry; I know this is not how you would want to tell your secrets."

Naruto smiled and nodded, "Ok, see you in a few Inoichi-Sama."

* * *

Naruto walked into his home and did a quick clean up of the different rooms. He sat down on the couch as Ino said in his head, "Why did you bother to do any cleaning, I saw the mess already?"

Naruto smiled, "Yeah I know. It just seemed like the right thing to do."

Ino then said, "Are you going to get in here and start explaining or what?"

Naruto shook his head, "Not just yet, I mean… you heard your dad so I need to wait 'til he gets here with your body. Plus I don't think it would be a good idea to start with you so far away. I can feel the pull being strong with you so far away from your mind. I don't want the loop to fail."

Ino replied, "Well screw it! I'm going to look for my own answers then."

Naruto hung his head. Inside his mindscape as Ino was about to step out of the playground a small hand grabbed her hand from behind, "Please don't go out there. It is dangerous."

Ino turned and looked back at the little six year old Naruto, "Hello, who are you? Wait your Naruto's inner child, right?"

The little Naruto looked up at her with his big blue eyes, "Uh-huh, so will you stay here with me till he gets here?"

Ino kneeled down, licked her thumb and wiped some dirt off the street rat's face, "I guess if you're that worried about me I can wait for adult Naruto to get a chance to return to the mindscape."

Little Naruto smiled and pulled her over to the swing. Looked at the lone swing for a moment put up his other hand up and a second swing appeared, "One for each of us."

Ino nodded as they each sat down on a swing, "You sure have a lot of control over this place for such a small inner child."

He turned to her, "Only here in the safe place."

Outside his mind Naruto was sitting on his couch listening to Ino talk to his inner child and couldn't help but smile. There came a knock at his door, he got up and opened the door to find Inoichi and Tsunade. Naruto bowed his head and said, "Hello Baa-chan, Inoichi please come in."

Inoichi nodded towered Naruto as he sat his daughter down on the couch, "How is she doing?"

Naruto shrugged, "She's ok, getting a bit antsy wanting me to explain more, but I told her I had to wait for you first. She is talking to my inner child right know."

Tsunade did quick check over Ino's body, then turned to Naruto, "I'm putting you on medical leave and writing it up as Ino is on a training mission. With you connected to Ino you cannot do any heavy training, just some light things you can do here."

Naruto shook his head, "Yeah, yeah I kind of guessed that Baa-chan. A training mission, how are you justifying that?"

Inoichi laughed, "Well, she is going to learn a lot about are family jutsu being stuck in it for a week if not more."

Tsunade took out a bag opened it and showed Naruto all the preset-up needles, "Instead of an IV, I want you to give her a shot every day. I'm going to give her one now so you can see how to do it." Naruto watched to make sure he knew how to do it so not to hurt Ino.

Ino had listened to everything that the Hokage and her dad had said then ask Naruto, "Naruto can you ask them to wash me up before they leave?"

Naruto stopped Tsunade as Inoichi and she were about to leave, "Um Baa-chan, Ino would like someone to give her body a bath since we had been training before we got stuck like this."

Tsunade looked to Inoichi and shrugged, "Aright I'll take care of it real quick."

After they left Naruto looked over at Ino. She was now in a pajama set: a pair of purple pajama pants with flowers all over them and a purple tank top with a flower on her chest.

He walk into his room picked up his pajama pants walked out and looked at her, "Sorry about this, but I feel I need a shower too." Ino stood up from the swing and was standing a few steps from it with her mouth wide open looking through Naruto's eyes taking in the parts of his form she could see from his vantage point.

* * *

Naruto walked out of the bathroom, up to the closet, and pulled out a mediation mat unrolling it on the floor. He sat down on it and appeared in his mindscape. He walked up to Ino and his inner child.

He looked at the small boy, "Thank you for staying with her." The boy nodded and disappeared.

Naruto turned to Ino, "So Ino, where would you like me to start?"

Ino turned to him a small smile on her face, "You, you're not stupid?"

Naruto smiled as well, looking at Ino unsure if what she just said was a question or a statement.

He shakes his head, "Not where I thought we would start but ok. No, I'm not stupid; I wear the mask of a fool. It has to do with how the village dislikes me, it's easier for them to over look me as a fool then ever have them see that I'm strong and smart…" Naruto shook his head for a moment, and then looked back at Ino, "There was only one who knew my plan, and in fact he helped me to decide to do it." Naruto put up his hand and the area changed to become Naruto's old apartment.

_Flashback Naruto's apartment (age 9)_

Shikamaru looked up from the paper Naruto had handed him, "This is not the same test I was given. Judging by the answers you gave, you would have aced the real one without a problem."

Naruto shrugged, "I kind of guessed, I don't know why they hate me Shika, but it doesn't matter, they don't want me to learn or get stronger."

Shikamaru closed his eyes and put his hands in the square shape for a few moments, then looked at Naruto, "I have a plan, but it will put you in solitude again." Naruto nodded for him to continue.

Shika let out a hard breath, "I know I can pass thru the academy without issue, and I believe if given the chance so could you. But I can't leave early for the ranks of the ninja for there is a plan for me and my friends to be the next generation of our parents' cell. So next year, I will be putting on the Nara mask, the same mask my father and his father before him has worn, I will be lazy and just scrap by. My plan is for you to do something similar, they want you to be a stupid fool so hide your true self right in front of them, be the fool."

Naruto nodded, "That is a very good plan: act dumb and learn the true lessons alone when they're not looking. It will be hard, but I think I can do it." Naruto laughed, "… hide by drawing attention to myself."

Shikamaru smiled, "I know that you are special, I don't yet know why, but I will find out. Whatever it is, most of the village hates you for it. But, neither my father nor Choji or Ino's fathers, in fact they respect you for whatever it is."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah I know, when I ask old man Hokage, he lied to me right in my face and thinks I don't know. But I know that he believes he is doing it to protect me. I hope he's right."

Shika shrugged, "Yeah I know what you mean, when I asked my dad why everyone treats you bad, his face dropped and he lied to me, said he didn't know. I'm sure he knows that I knew he was lying." Shikamaru stood up, "It has been good getting to know you Naruto, as we are both planning to put up our masks, soon we will have no more public interactions till we are both ninja."

Naruto nodded and the two shared a quick comrade's embrace (hands locked, bump opposite shoulders and pet each other on the back), "First one to the finish and all that. I guess I'll see you on the other side then."

_End Flashback_

Everything shifted back to the play ground.

Ino looked at Naruto with a tear rolling down her cheek, "I didn't know you and Shika were friends when we were kids."

Naruto wrapped his arm around Ino's shoulders, "Ino calm yourself, we are just getting started and that was one of the happier memories. So what do you want to learn now?"

Ino thinks for a moment and replies, "You have mentioned my dad helping you by entering your mind, show me something about that."

Naruto nods, "Ok, but I will not show you him in my mind because if I need his help later, so I will not show him any of this with you here." Naruto put his hand up again and an ugly black metal door appears in front of him with large chains and a lock on it. "We will start with one of the memories your dad help me lock away."

Ino looks at the door as Naruto does a hand sign and removes the lock, "That's a black door; they are suppose to be the worst memories ever. And you know how to lock and unlock them yourself."

Naruto puts the lock on his belt and turns to Ino, "Yeah I have a lot of black door memories. Oh, and I asked your father to teach me to lock and unlock them after I learned the truth, so I could see some of my past he had locked away when I was a child."

He turned back to the door, "Are you ready for this?"

Ino with a little fear of what might be behind this door, "Yeah, let's see this then."

_Flashback Street (age 12)_

Naruto opens the door and everything changed into one of the streets somewhere in the village. The two grown shinobis stood and watched as a mob suddenly attacks a younger version of Naruto. Much to Ino's shock Naruto was not fighting back and just letting these civilians beat him bloodily.

Grown Naruto puts up a hand and says, "Pause."

Then turns to Ino with tears rolling down his cheeks, "Your dads part is about to come up, but first let talk about this scene here."

Ino looks at him as he leads her to the center.

"Ok," she spots little Naruto and sees the head band on his head, "… you're a ninja here, why didn't you fight back? They're just townies."

Naruto clenched his fists and shook his head, "A part of me really wanted to. I had visions of how to do it too." Naruto kneeled down next to his younger form, "I mean I have my kunai right here. I could have pulled one, slit this guys throat, then came around and impaled it in this one's head and so on and so forth. And that was what they wanted to. I couldn't give them what they wanted."

He stood back up shaking his head, "Their not all just townies," he start walking around pushing off some of their hoods, there's a Hyuuga, at least 3 or 4 more ninjas, plus a Nara over there." Naruto walked over to the man in the shadows, "This fucker is the reason they got me, and he dies this night because of it. One of Shikamaru's consents' died because of me."

As he walked back over to Ino with even more tears streaming from his eyes she walked up and wrapped her arm around him, "Its ok, Naruto he died because of his own actions not because of you."

Naruto pulled back from her, "That is not true. His actions as wrong as they were, they were because of me. The real funny thing about all the attacks, was they were trying to break my will and the only thing protecting them from the very thing they are so scared of is," he raised his fist out in front of himself and yells, "MY FUCKING WILL."

As Naruto waved his hand to restart the memory the hoods went back up, fresh tears started falling from his eyes and Ino started rubbing his back as they watched more hard hits to the small boy in the middle of the mob.

All that could be heard over the yells of the mob and the thuds of the hits was the boy saying "No, no, no."

Just a few moments later Anbu appeared and subdued the mob. The ones Naruto pointed out had already disappeared as Anbu appeared.

The street disappeared and turned into the Hokage's office. Young Naruto was sitting in a chair behind the desk next to the third Hokage. In front of the desk were the people Naruto pointed out to Ino, including the Nara man that was in the shadows.

The Hokage looked up from the reports he had gotten from Inoichi and the Anbu, "Do you six know what the punishment for attacking a fellow shinobi of our village is?"

One of the men Ino did not know step forward, "He should not be a ninja, and he is just a stupid demon brat and a danger to us all." An Anbu appeared behind him chopped between his neck and shoulder and the man fell to the floor knocked out.

Grown Naruto looked over at Ino with a smile, "That's Kakashi."

The Hyuuga women looked up, "I know what the punishment is, Lord Hokage." The others each nodded to show that they knew as well.

There was a knock on the door and a man walked in, "They have all arrived and looked over the reports."

The Hokage waved his hand, "Send them in please." Hiashi Hyuuga, Shukaku Nara, and a few other people Ino didn't know walked in. Each bowed to the Hokage then walked to stand off to the right side of the desk facing the people in front of the desk.

The Hokage turned to Naruto, "These men planned out and attacked you, do you want to take their lives; it is your right as the one who was attacked."

Everybody turned and looked at the boy and he replied, "No old man Hokage, I do not want to kill them." A single tear rolled down his cheek.

Ino looked at Grown Naruto, "You lied; you did want to kill them."

He nodded, "A part of me did and still does, but another part didn't and I still would say no to this day."

The Hokage turned to the people before him as the knocked out man stood back up, "You have all been found guilty of conspiring against and attacking a fellow shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leafs, you are to be killed for this crime."

Each of them bowed to the Hokage showing that they understood.

The Hokage nodded, "Naruto has passed on the right to take each of your lives so it will fall to your clans or family head to carry out your punishment."

Hiashi Hyuuga stepped before the member of his clan, "You have put shame on yourself and the Hyuuga clan. I have no idea what could have made you think it was a good idea to attack my old teammate's son for a burden he did not ask for."

Although Hiashi remained calm he shook his head, "I read all the reports from both the Anbu who stopped the attack, and the Anbu who questioned you, as well as the one from Yamanaka-san. The one that I found most interesting was the one from Yamanaka-san. I am going to tell you before you die why it was so interesting. It read that during the continued attack on Uzumaki-san, the very thing you were trying to kill him for, was working to keep him alive.

You all were begging him to strike out and kill you, if only for a moment to let the rage out so he could kill you for your actions. The reason he was saying no, it was because he refused to drop his will to protect this village. In the mist of being beaten to a pulp, he refused to fight back to give you the death you wanted."

As he fell into the Hyuuga stance he said, "You brought this on yourself."

His Byakugan activated and he stepped forward and slammed his hand into her chest over her heart. Her eyes went wide for a moment then blood flowed from her mouth and she collapsed to the floor died. Hiashi turned to Naruto, "I am sorry for what she did to you."

Shukaku stepped forward next, shook his head, "It would be to troublesome to repeat what Lord Hiashi said so I won't." He did his hand signs his shadow jumped from the ground and strangled the man till he cuffed up blood and fell to the ground died as well.

The Hokage spoke next, "Since the rest of you are first generation shinobi I will ask you family head now if they want to take your lives."

He turned to the other people in the room each shook their heads no. The Hokage nodded waved his hand and four Anbu stepped out of the shadows and slit the remaining men's throats.

_End Flashback_

The mindscape returned to the playground. As Naruto relocked the black door Ino stuttered, "H… how many executions like that had you seen?"

As the door disappeared Naruto turned to her, "A lot, I have seen every clan head kill a member of their clan in their signature way, even your father."

Ino looked over at Naruto; he had regained the composer that he had started to lose during the last memory. Ino looked up to meet his eyes, "So you have seen father using our kill jutsu? What was that like to watch?"

Naruto shrugged, "Yes I have, and all death is hard to watch. As far as the Yamanaka kill jutsu it is indeed one of the more disturbing ones to see. If you want I can pull up another after the attack meeting so you can watch it."

Ino thought for a moment, "No…. no, no I don't want to watch my father do that to anyone. It was hard enough to see Shukaku kill a member of their clan. How about you show me about this burden of yours?"

Naruto looked at her trying to hide his fear with a smile, "I understand not wanting to see your dad kill, if you change your mind let me know and I will show you." Naruto reach over and grabbed Ino's hand, "Alright, come on we need to leave the safety of the playground, it is off this way."

Ino looked at their intertwined hands and then up to Naruto, "Where are we going?"

As they got to a bench he motioned with his hand, "Have a seat, Ino."

Ino sat down and looked up at him as he let out a hard breath, "Where are we going? Well we are heading in there," Naruto point to a dark cave off in the distance, "But first, I need to tell you one of my biggest secrets. Do you remember in the academy when we heard about the nine tailed fox attack?"

Ino nodded, "Yeah, the fourth Hokage defeated it and died killing it."

Naruto nodded, "Well, you are mostly right. The fourth did defeat the fox, and he did sacrifice himself in doing so." Ino opened her mouth to say something, Naruto put his hand up, "Let me finish, Ino."

Naruto shook his head, "Ok, here is what really happened the Fourth could not kill the fox, for no normal man can kill an immortal being. So what he did was he sealed the great best into a new born child, he did this because a baby's chakra coils are still growing so they can adjust to the large extra from the beast. My father used is me, I was the baby. So the long and short of it is when I die, so will the nine tailed fox."

Naruto looked at Ino as she open and closed her mouth several times, "It's ok if you hate me and don't want to be around me after we get this mishap fixed. You need to know this is an S-ranked secret and only the Hokage and I are allowed to reveal it to people who don't know, anyone else is killed for breaking the law."

Ino stood up and wipe a few tears off Naruto's face, "Why would I hate you? If it was not for you constantly holding the fox at bay, this whole village might not be standing right now; you just caught me off guard for a minute."

Naruto looked up to meet her eyes and said in a small voice, "Really Ino, do you mean it for real, you're going to be ok with everything?" Naruto turned his back to her, "Come on lets go so you can meet him."

Ino stared at the back of his head eyes big as dinner plates, "Is that safe?"

Naruto turned and smiled, "Of course it will be safe. He may be strong here, but it is still my mindscape."

As Naruto turned to start walking toward the dark cave, Ino ran up wrapped her arm around his and lock her small hand in his, "Ok Naruto, I trust you to keep me safe."

Naruto turned and looked at their intertwined arms and hands, and raised an eyebrow, "Yes, I won't let anything happen to you here."

Naruto looked up as they got to the end of the dank wet tunnel filled with red light. As he got to the front of the cage, "Hey fuzz butt, get up, we have company."

Kyuubi opened his eyes and smiled making Ino jump and cling more to Naruto as she moved a little behind him, "Yes the interloper, Are you sure you can trust her kit, she is a mind pirate."

Ino looked over Naruto's shoulder, "Mind Pirate? What is that supposed to mean?"

Kyuubi laughed, "And what would you call what your family jutsu does? You enter other people's minds for the sake of information and control."

Naruto looked at the huge figure, "Knock it off fuzz butt, I do trust her. I what you to stop trying to scare her," Naruto turned to Ino with a stern look, "And I'm sure she will stay in my sanctuary when I'm not here in my mind."

Kyuubi looked at Naruto, and then in a flashed, he changed into a hooded person, "Aright kit, you may be smarter than this village believes, but you're still not smarter than me. What have you brought her to my den for?"

Ino looked at Naruto who smiled at her and turned to Kyuubi, "So you're on to me huh, I just thought we could see 'that' memory."

Kyuubi nodded, "Very well kit."

He put his hand up through the bars of the cage and everything changed.

_Flashback (Day of Naruto's Birth)_

Naruto and Ino appear on top of a large orange toad. Adult Naruto turned to Ino and pointed down at the toad, "This is Gamabunta, I can summon him too."

Ino nodded and Naruto continued; "Now I have no control of this memory as it is one of the fox's memories."

The two of them looked out across the field; they could see the nine tailed fox coming toward them. Suddenly there was a yellow flash in front of them and there stood the fourth Hokage.

He turned and yelled, "You know what we must do Gamabunta, let's go."

Gamabunta yelled up, "Are you sure we can survive this, Minato?"

Minato replied in a sad voice, "I believe you will survive this."

Gamabunta hopped over to the fox and Minato yelled to the fox, "Why are you doing this, Kyuubi? You're the fire guardian and this is fire country."

Kyuubi stopped in front of the toad, "Tell me mortal where is she, where is my mate, where is Niba?"

Minato looked at the fox, "Niba? I don't know, she's one of the lightning beasts, my guess is she is up in lightning country."

Kyuubi growled and swung one of his tails and destroyed more of the forest, "LIES, I saw it in a vision, you have her! You're hurting her! You're planning to make a weapon out of her!"

The fox paused and sniffed the air, "Why do you have your child here?"

Minato shook his head, "I don't know what you think you saw, but we don't have your mate. We had an agreement, we don't pursue your kind and you don't attack us. That was the deal the founders of this village made with you, and we have upheld our side. Yet here you are attacking us…" Minato looked at his son wrapped up lying on the toad's head beside him, "… He is here for a last resort choice."

Kyuubi smiled, "There is no mortal seal that can hold me. You broke our deal when you took my mate to make a weapon, I will level this village till I find her."

Minato exhaled hard, "Very well, I must try, I must save my home."

He pulled the front of his shirt off, did a long set of hand signs, wailed Gamabunta to move forward and grab the fox. Then he placed his left hand on his stomach and his right on his baby, Naruto, stomach.

The seal appeared on both, "Please Reaper, seal this beast for me."

The Reaper appeared behind them, "This seal costs two souls, where is the second?"

Minato replied, "My wife died today, can you use her soul?"

The Reaper nodded, "Your plan will save many from dying this day. I will ask her if she is willing."

His waved one of his hands and a portal appeared out walked a red headed woman, "Kushina Uzumaki will you give your soul for me to seal Kyuubi and save this village?"

She ran over and hugged her husband and looked down at her new born child, "Yes, I will give my soul to save this village for my son."

As Kushina held her son the Reaper plunged his hand threw Minato and grabbed the nine tailed fox. He pulled the soul from the great beast and put it into the baby. "It is done, there for it is time for us to go."

Kushina put her son into the cradle, and then walked over to the Reaper. The Reaper pulled Minato soul out of his body and he walked over to join his wife at the Reapers side, "I hope he will be alright, I left a note in the basket for Sarutobi."

_End Flashback_

Ino turned to Kyuubi, "You where looking for your mate? Why did you think we had her?"

Kyuubi looked at Ino, "Yes little girl, I was looking for my mate. Do you find it hard to believe that my kind has such feeling?" He then looked down, "As to why I thought the leaf had her…well it is not my proudest moment. Somehow a man got close enough to hit me with a gen-jutsu powered by the very same gift I gave him, the Sharingan. I was lead to believe she was here and it was also worked because I had heard she had been sealed."

Ino looked at him, "The Sharingan, someone from our village set you up to attack us? Do you know who?"

Naruto answered, "Yes, we know who did it and have been working together to find away to not fall to the Sharingan."

Naruto waved at the fox and lead Ino out of the cave.

She turned to him, "So you are finding a way to beat the Sharingan, you really are stronger then Sasuke huh?"

Naruto shrugs, "I don't know, we are very well matched. I have the fox chakra, he has the curse mark. I have the fast healing and he has Sharingan. I was trained by Jiraiya, he was trained with Orochimaru. You get the point."

* * *

More to come.

**Please review let me know what you thought**


	2. Day 2

I have to thank **kiwi4me** for her help.

I am still working on **Naruto, a Clan Leader? **and all of my stories. I have been very busy at work and i have had little time to work on them.

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**We left off with Ino is stuck in Naruto's mind and has just met the nine tailed fox.**

_She turned to him, "So you are finding a way to beat the Sharingan… you really are stronger then Sasuke, huh?"_

_Naruto shrugs, "I don't know, we are very well matched: I have the fox chakra, he has the curse mark; I have the fast healing and he has the Sharingan; I was trained by Jiraiya, he was trained by Orochimaru... you get the point."_

After Naruto finished, Ino let go of his hand and stopped walking, "Naruto?"

Naruto turned to face her and she continued talking, "I have never heard you talk like that, you usually talk with so much confidence in your own skills and your drive to win."

Naruto shook his head, "You misunderstood, I didn't say that because I didn't believe in myself. I do believe in my skills and I will be the next Hokage. But it's just that I also have a lot of confidence in Sasuke's skill and drive to reach his goals."

Naruto closed his eyes and exhaled a long breath, "I mean I have to believe in him, he is my best friend and rival. My faith in him is one of the things that I have to push me to continue to work and to get stronger…" Naruto shook his head as he turned to Ino and smiled, "… well enough of this. Come on, I'll give you a tour."

As they exited the cave and started walking down what looked like a street in the village, Naruto pointed at a large building.

"That is the memory warehouse; all my memories are kept in there. As you have seen, though, I can call them to me so I don't need to go in there much, except to maybe lock off a new painful memory… but I haven't had to do that for awhile."

Next, Naruto pointed at a theater looking place and explained, "That is where dreams are stored, but I don't recall enough of my dreams for them to need to be stored."

Ino looked up at the markings: one side read 'Roman and the Ronkaime' and the other read 'What, Where are My Pants?!' Ino laughed, "Are they the two dreams you recall the most of?"

Naruto shrugged, "Well I guess, I mean I always dream about being Hokage although the number has changed, and Roman is often on my mind. As for the other… well, when I got stressed, I often have that terrible reoccurring dream. It has change over the years as well: from being in class to different forms of team 7 and to other important people in my life."

As Naruto started to lead her further down the street, she stopped him and pointed to a lively, yet dark looking building, almost as if it was a bar or a club that they had passed.

"What is that place, Naruto?" she had asked.

Naruto looked where she was pointing and blushed. His eyes looked down at the ground, "Oh that really is nothing, Ino. I don't see any reason why we would need to go in their while you're stuck in here."

Ino nodded and made a mental note: 'must check out that building if I get a chance.'

After Naruto finished showing her around his rather simple mindscape, he smiled as he ushered her into the building next to the playground.

"This building is also part of sanctuary. With you being stuck here and all, if your mind self gets tired… you should be able to find somewhere to sleep in here." Naruto paused and opened a door and lead her into a room with what looked to be four people standing around looking at different things. Naruto pointed it the small version of himself, "You already met my inner child."

Naruto then motion to the other girl in the room (Looks like a dressed sexy jutsu) who turned around and walked up to Ino, "Well we are all for the most part, Naruto, but I am his conscious so to speak, you can call me Naru. I try to talk him out of doing a lot of things. But with you here sort of been doing my job for me so that way you can keep talking to Naruto even if he is not here."

Ino looked at the girl, "You're a girl?"

Naru turned to Ino, "Well yeah who better to balance out him then a her."

Next walked up the other two guys in the room, one kissed her hand and smiled while the other glared and grunted at her. Naruto pointed at the first, "He is for lack of a better term is, Mojo," he then pointed to the other which Ino noticed his whisker marks were deeper and more pronounced. He had red streaks in his blond hair, and small triangle fox ears on top of his head, "… and he is primal rage. He is somewhat dangerous and more taped into the fox as I'm sure you can tell."

Ino turned to a screen that had a diagram of Naruto on it with different percentages at the bottom of it, "What is that, and what do the numbers mean?"

Naruto turned to the screen, "That is the state of my body outside of the mindscape. The numbers are the taint level, how much of the foxes chakra is flowing freely in my system, chakra level, both my own and what the fox will let me use. You know… mostly stuff like that."

Naruto stretched and smiled at Ino, "I'm going to go and make myself some dinner and eat, then, I will return to answer more questions."

Ino frowned and shrugged, "Ok but don't take too long."

After Naruto disappeared, Ino walked back out of the building to the swing to leave the four aspects of Naruto's personality to do whatever they do, "I wonder if he would notice if I went to look at that building…"

She stood up from the swing and focused so she could see through his eyes. To her shock, he had three scrolls on the table in front of him; he took spices out of one, vegetables out of the next, and a large rabbit out of the last. He cleaned and skinned the rabbit and put some of it in the freezer for a different day. Then chopped up the vegetables and put it all in a pan and started to season it all with the spices. Once she got over the shock that he knew how to do all this, she turned and walked down the street to the strange building he would not explain to her.

* * *

When she got to the dark light building, she walked into find images of most of the females in the village on the wall including several of her. She looked around for a moment thinking 'What is this place?' Then she noticed a few book in different places around the room. She went over and pick up one of the book and opened it. The first page was Sakura, her friend and rival, it read:

Sakura 

Age: 16

Height: slightly shorter than me.

Build: Slim and slander.

Hair: Bubble gum pink.

Eyes: A very nice shade of green

Cup size: A

Personality: Strong and often over violent.

Her feelings: She still holds onto her crush on Sasuke. She sees me as a very close friend.

My Feelings: I used to have a crush on her and part of me always will care for her. I see her as one of my special people. And there is something about her eyes that no matter how mean she has been to me, I just can't stay mad at her.

Ino looked over the book, "This must be info on all the females he has met from his point of view." Ino thought for a moment then quickly flipped till she found a page with her on it.

Ino

Age: 16

Height: a little shorter than me.

Build: Toned and slim.

Hair: Blond, lighter than mine.

Eyes: Cornflower blue (very soft and nice color, suits her nicely)

Cup size: High B low C

Personality: Strong willed and has an air of mischief around her. I can respect that, who don't like a little mischief?

Her feelings: I don't really know if she likes anyone right now, I think she used to have the same crush as Sakura. I believe she see me as a friend.

My feelings: I like Ino; she is nice most of the time and has a very nice figure. I am not sure we could work though… we are both at times, very stubborn and like to speak our minds. She is my friend and in a way, very important to me.

After looking through the stat book for a while and seeing what Naruto thought about many of the women, she knew a few she had not met. She walked over and picked up a book that was on a shelf with her name on it. As she read it, some of the stories she found very sweet and some just made her blush.

Naruto walked into the building and watched as Ino read from one of the books and blush a very deep red.

Naruto coughed and said, "What are you doing, Ino? I thought I had said there should be no need to see this place."

Ino looked up at Naruto, "Oh Naruto, I just wanted to know what was in here."

Naruto nodded, "Well now that you have seen some of what's here, and I'm not too proud of some of these thoughts, what do you think?"

Ino stood up and put the book she had been reading back on the shelf before saying, "Well I had no idea you thoughts of me like that, but I do have some questions; it said in the stat book that you know about Hinata's crush on you. Why have you not talked to her about it? You two might have hit it off."

As Naruto lead her out of the building, "You're surprised that I have perverted thoughts or that some of them were about you? Well, I do have them… I just keep them in check instead of acting like a big pervy," Naruto turned to her once they were out into the streets and smiled, "… and why not about you? You are a very pretty and strong woman. As far as Hinata," Naruto motioned for her to sit on a bench, "… well yes, I know about her feelings for me. Although I think some of them are a bit misplaced, I will show you why I have not acted on her feelings and I believe the stat book did point out that I did not think she would be assertive enough to keep me in line."

Naruto put up his hand and a scene with a 12 year old Naruto appeared around them. He was standing in an office Ino had never seen.

Ino looked at grow-up Naruto, "Where are we, Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head and pointed at the door to the office, "You'll see in a minute."

The door opened and in walked Hiashi Hyuuga, "What brings you to my office this day, Naruto?"

A very young and nervous Naruto bowed to Hiashi, "Hello Lord Hiashi, I have come to talk to you today because I have noticed that Lady Hinata seem to have some kind of interest in me." Naruto fidgeted for a moment, "I bring this to you because there are things you and I know that she doesn't. I see strength in her that I think she does not."

Hiashi smiled for just a moment then looked at Naruto over his desk, "I knew you had to be smarter than the Academy grades showed."

Naruto started to respond but Hiashi put up a hand to stop him, "I had an idea that she had developed feeling for someone, I'm oddly glad to hear it is you. That being said, the life of a Hyuuga is a hard one and she is so like her mother." Hiashi lets out a long breath, "… my plotting to try and save my girls from the same fate as me and my brother, I have done a great injustice to my dear Hinata. I hope you are right and she has that hidden strength that made me fall for her mother."

Naruto looked confused but replied, "Hinata is a sweet and caring girl, if you think there is any way I could help her, I will do it."

Hiashi nodded, "It pains me to say this but I must, as I said the life of a Hyuuga can be a hard one and she has the eyes of all on her. This persona of stupidity of yours is almost smart. I want to use this." Hiashi looked at Naruto for a moment, "You see in a perfect world, I could tell you to go ahead and take the chance and return her feelings and see what may come, but we don't. I wish we did if fate had gone differently, I think you two would have been close. She needs to find her strength alone."

Naruto put his hand up to stop Hiashi for a moment, "I think I understand, due to my burden, my life is hard and anyone close to me will have a hard way. That being said, if a day came where Hinata finds her strength, the kind you found in her mother and that what I've seen hidden within. If she can manage to tell me how she feels, then maybe we can give it a try. Till that day, I will play dumb about it. I think it may be better because as it stands now, she would just do whatever I say. She needs to be more than that, she needs to surpass both you and I and lead your clan into the next generation."

Hiashi nodded, "Sadly, yes, that was where I was going with it. So, until she finds her strength… she can know nothing about this meeting and you must stay as a friend in the back ground, quiet and support."

Naruto smiled, "Ok."

* * *

The scene faded and Naruto turned to Ino, "Well did that answer any of you questions about Hinata?"

Ino looked at Naruto with a mix of emotions on her face, "I don't know if I should think that scene was sweet or rude. You and her dad talked about her feelings and made a decision about them without either of you talking to her. But yes my questions on the matter of Hinata have been answered. Just tell me you haven't had a conversation like that with my dad…"

Naruto shook his head, "No, I have not had a talk like that with anyone else's father or mother for that matter, why do you ask?"

Ino shrugged, "I don't know, enough about Hinata. I saw in the stat book that there have been other girls that you have liked so why has Sakura been the only one you seem to chase after?"

Naruto shook his head, "If I explain, you won't like my answer very much."

Ino cocked her head to the side, "Well here we are in your head, so why not just tell me instead of making me want to do more poking around on my own?"

Naruto closed his eyes, "Very well, you know Sakura's mom, right?" Ino nodded and he continued, "Well she lost her husband when the fox attacked and has been trying to keep Sakura clear of me as much as she could. After I learned of this, I still found her interesting, like a forbidden fruit, so I kept up my pursuit and I heard her tell Sakura to treat me bad and stuff. I decided to make it my mission to be the one to always protect and save Sakura so her mom would have to keep hearing how nice I am and how I kept saving her," Naruto looked at Ino with a small smile and shrugged, "I see her differently now though, not sure what it is, but I want her to be happy. And if it's with Sasuke, then I will help her get him back."

Ino looked at him for a minute with stars in her eyes, "That is the sweetest thing I had heard in a long time."

They continued to talk for a few hours and he brought her back to a bench in the playground. They talked about girls she knew and he told her about the ones she didn't. Ino decided to not ask for more about herself.

Naruto turned to Ino as he stood up from the bench, "Well its late and I need to give you your night shoot and I think some sleep well do us both well."

Naruto got a shoot out of the bag and put it into Ino's arm. Ino yelled in his head, "I felt that."

Naruto thought back to her, "That's great Ino, that may mean that the link to your body is getting stronger and maybe soon you will be back to yourself."

As Naruto started to walk to his room as he herd Ino quietly say, "I want you to hold me for a moment." Naruto stopped in his tracks for a minute then without answering he walk back to the couch sat down and pulled her body to him.

Ino squealed, "I can feel your arms around me." They fell asleep like this in both the real world and his mindscape.

* * *

The next morning in the Hokage Tower, Shizune and Sakura walked into Tsunade's Office after returning from their medical conference.

Sakura looked around the empty office, "Where do you think Tsunade-sama is Shizune?"

Shizune shrugged, "Not sure, I think she has a Council meeting today. Just sit down your report on her desk. I'll wait for her to return so she knows we're back."

Sakura nodded as she walked over to the desk. As she did, she spotted a few of the papers then yelled, "What the hell! Naruto has been put on medical leave at his house, he never gets sick."

Shizune just watched in shock as Sakura jumped out the window.

In Naruto's apartment he was still asleep with Ino pulled in close to him with his arm around her. Sakura busted in not even thinking about knocking, "Naruto!!!, what did you do to get yourself put on medical leave?"

Ino said in his mind, "What? Forehead doesn't even knock to come in your home? What if you where nude on this couch?"

Naruto's eyes shot open the moment he heard Sakura's voice. He jump out from under Ino both fast and gentle, rush over to the entryway to block her from seeing him holding Ino, "No, Nothing Sakura I'm fine in good health, Baa-chan just wanted me to slow down for a few days."

He had not been fast enough Sakura had seen the scene, "What is Ino doing here? Why were you two sleeping on your couch with you holding her close like that? Why has she not woken up? The papers on Tsunade-sama's desk said she was on a training mission and was signed by both her dad and Tsunade. If you did something to Ino I'm going to…"

Sakura pulled back her fist and the chakra could be seen building up to reinforce her hit when Naruto yelled, "No Sakura you can't hit me. If you do you will hurt Ino."

* * *

More to come.

**Please review let me know what you thought**


	3. Day 3

******I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**When we left off Ino is stuck in Naruto's mind and Sakura has just ran into Naruto's home to see why he is on medical leave.**

_He had not been fast enough Sakura had seen the scene, "What is Ino doing here? Why were you two sleeping on your couch with you holding her close like that? Why has she not woken up? The papers on Tsunade-sama's desk said she was on a training mission and was signed by both her dad and Tsunade. If you did something to Ino I'm going to…"_

_Sakura pulled back her fist and the chakra could be seen building up to reinforce her hit when Naruto yelled, "No Sakura you can't hit me. If you do you will hurt Ino."_

Sakura hit Naruto square in the jaw. "What are you talking about Naruto how would me, hitting you, hurt Ino?"

Naruto stood up from the floor and shoot Sakura an angry look as two shadow clones pop out of now were and pushed her into a chair, "What the hell?" Much to Sakura's surprise he walked over and cheeked Ino who had a blood running down her chin that matched the blood on Naruto's chin. He turned back to Sakura, "Well Ino is on a training mission, I am part of it and she is in my head right now." Naruto let out a breath as he saw Ino was healing much like he does only a little slower(Still faster than normal), "As for how you can hurt her by hitting me I think you know how Ino's jutsu works."

Sakura looked at Naruto with a downcast look, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Naruto looked up at her, "Of course you didn't know, you bust in here to yell about whatever you thought I did to end up on medical leave." He rubbed his temples and sat down on his couch, "I'm sorry for snapping at you, Sakura." He looks up at her, "I know that Ino's training may put a bump in our plan for getting Sasuke back, but I need to do this not just for but with Ino." He let out a heavy breath, "I know you might not understand, but Ino's training is going to help both her, and I. I believe that maybe after this," Naruto kneels down in frount of Sakura touches her arm where the chakra burn is, "something like this won't happen again."

As Naruto stood up and turned a way to look out one of his windows, Sakura stood up and yelled, "That was not your fault."

"Bull shit," he yelled as he turned back to her, "I lost control, I let rage and hate guide my actions and you got hurt." He shook his head, "I won't let something like that happen again."

**Inside Naruto's mind**

"What are they talking about? Does he really think this will help us both or is he lying to her for another reason?" Ino turned to the female incarnation of Naruto.

Naru turned to her, "These are question you will need to ask him. I may be a part of him, but even I don't clam to know how he thinks."

**Hokage Office**

Shizune just stood in shock looking out the window Sakura had jumped out of, "What just happened?"

Tsunade walked into her office, "Oh, Shizune, you two are back, where's Sakura?" She walked over to sit down at her desk and saw the papers on top of it, "Oh shit, she didn't go to Naruto's did she?"

Shizune shook her head as she turned to Tsunade, "Yeah I think that where she was heading when she jumped out the window, why?"

Tsunade shook her head, "No time, we need to get there now," she jumped out of the same window that Sakura had.

Shizune fallowed suit out the window behind her mentor and friend, murdering to herself, "Ok, what has Naruto done now, and why couldn't we have used the door?"

**Back at Naruto's home**

Naruto stood looking out the window as Sakura sat looking from Naruto to Ino. Naruto turned to Sakura, "I'm going to take a shower, if you want to stay whatever, do me a sold and give Ino one the shoots out of the bag on the counter there."

Before she could answer he had disappeared and she could hear water running. She starts talking to herself, "I'm going to shower can you give Ino a shot?" She walks over to the counter, "Why does Ino need a shot?" She take a needle out of the bag, "I mean if this is all for Ino's training, why is her dad not here somewhere?" She walks over to the couch and gives Ino the shot, "And if she's in his head why has she not broke the jutsu and returned to her body?"

Tsunade come busting threw Naruto's door, she looked at Sakura as she stood back up from beside the couch were Ino was lying. She watched as Sakura sat back down in the chair, "Where is, Naruto?"

Sakura turned to her and pointed toward the bathroom, "He went to take a shower."

Shizune stood there for a moment looking from Ino to Tsunade to Sakura, "Why is Ino here?"

Tsunade looked over her shoulder at Shizune as Sakura answered, "Naruto said that he is helping her with some of her training and it seems, lady Tsunade and her dad, know so I'm guess we should not really worry about it."

Tsunade nodded, "Right, well with that said why don't you two head on out I need to speak with Naruto to see how the training with Ino is going."

Sakura stood up looked to Shizune, shrugged and started walking toward the door. Right before they reached the door Naruto stepped out of the bathroom pulling on a shirt, "Hey Shizune, talk to you later Sakura-chan." They both waved as they left.

Naruto turned to Tsunade, "I'm concerned about the fact that when Sakura hit me Ino healed like I do all be it slower."

Tsunade did a quick check on Ino then turned to Naruto, "Well there is still no chakra taint in her my best guess from what I know about her family's jutsu is that the link forces her body to copy anything that happens to you to her from whomever she is linked to, are go, when your system did it normal healing thing her body fallowed suit."

Naruto nodded, "That sounds good as long as you're not finding any taint in her." Naruto turned away from Tsunade to watch Sakura and Shizune walk down the street from his window, "I am also a little worried about the fact that I didn't put up my mask in frount of Sakura today, I was too worried about Ino to even think about acting like a fool."

Tsunade walked up to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder, "Well you knew that your mask couldn't last forever, and defiantly not in frount of the people that are around you most. I know Sakura has seen you in battle where you dropped it to fight."

Naruto nodded as he turned to look at her, "Yeah I know, but I was hoping to keep it up a little longer and she is a big part of my mask as a fool."

Tsunade smiled, "Well, we will cross that bridge when we come to it but for now I guess just focus on the job at hand."

Naruto nodded as he walked back to his couch, "Ok, well I really need to get back to talking to Ino I can hear she has a lot of question after this morning events."

Tsunade smiled at the boy, "Ok Naruto, I'll check up on you again soon."

**Random Street in the village**

Sakura looks over at Shizune beside her, "Shizune, Naruto seemed strange today, he didn't seem like himself. He was more like he is when I have seen him in fights during some of our more interesting missions."

Shizune looked over at Sakura and thought, 'Oh, did Naruto let his mask slip?' She smiled at Sakura, "Really, wow, well from what little I heard Naruto has a lot on his plate at the moment maybe your reading too much into it. If you want to talk more I think we should head to lady-Tsunade's office and wait for her."

Sakura gave her a very confused look, "Ah, ok I guess that sounds good, I do have a few questions for her."

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto closed the door behind Tsunade. He ran his fingers through his hair as he walked over and sat down on his meditation mat and entered his mindscape.

He appeared in his mindscape and looked at Ino as female incarnation of himself disappeared, "Well, I'm sure after this morning's events that you have more questions for me."

Ino looked over at him, "Do you really think this will help us both?"

Naruto smiled, "Yes, yes I do think this will help us both. It will help you just by being stuck in your jutsu for such an extended time you will better understand things about it, or at least I think that what your dad and baa-chan are thinking. As for me I think going back threw some of the thing in my life with you may help me to better cope with them and not just keep it hidden behind the mask I have got used to having up."

Ino smiled shyly at him, "Well I'm honored that you feel that I can help you threw some of your pain of the past." Ino turned away from Naruto, "I could tell from the interaction between you and Sakura, I can tell it is something painful for you, but I want to know about the scar on her upper arm."

Naruto let out a heavy breath as he turned to her and offered her his hand, "Ok, I will show you the memory of the day that happened. I have to warn you that it is a very segmented memory." He put up his other hand and a brown door with some red shading around it appeared in frount of them. He unlocked it and the scene around them changed.

**A bridge going over a river**

Ino looked over and saw Sakura, Sai, Their temporary sensei Yamato, and a second Naruto. After a few moments Yamato, in a hange of a wooden body that looked like what Sakura had described to her after she had gotten back from a mission to Suna, went onto the bridge to meet another person that she was surprised to recognize as Kabuto that she had met at her first Chunin exams.

Ever thing started to go south when Orochimaru showed up on the scene. All the sudden Ino point of view shifted from the third person that she had so far seen all Naruto's memories from to a first person and she could no longer see her partner in viewing. She thinks to herself, 'What's going on, where in Naruto?'

The memory stop progressing but Ino was still looking at Orochimaru from Naruto's point of view. Then she heard Naruto voice, "Ino I'm still with you but I could not objectify this part of the memory, so you going to see the flashes as I saw them and you will be feeling as I did during this. Do you want continue or should I stop this now?"

After a few minutes Ino replied, "No I want to see what happened here between you and forehead."

So the images of the fight stated fly by, and all Ino could feel was rage, anger, and hate like it was surrounding her whole self. Suddenly Ino heard Naruto's name yell out and she was turned to see Sakura running in the direction she was seeing from. Then a blood red chakra tail flew into field of vision and hit Sakura square in the arm and she fell to the ground with a clear look of pain on her face.

The field of vision switched once more to third person with her standing beside a Naruto looking over at Sakura and Yamato looking at a Naruto lying on the ground with his eyes just slightly open. The Naruto at her side turned to a panting Ino, "Are you ok, I know that experiencing a fight in full Kyuubi form can by very overwhelming."

Ino turned to him as she comes herself down, "Yeah, I think I'm ok now."

As Naruto turned, "Good, let move on a bit."

Naruto waved a hand, and the scene changed some and she could see the other Naruto turn to Sakura as she was trying to heal her arm, "What happened to your arm, Sakura-chan, are you ok?"

Sakura turned to him, "Oh, I'm fine Orochimaru attacked me, but it only hurts a little, don't worry."

Other Naruto shook his head, "Sakura-chan, you shouldn't put yourself in danger like that."

Naruto waved his hand and the scene changed agien, now we have Yamato looking at Naruto with Sakura still sitting agent a tree but the boys had moved far enough away that she would not hear them talk. Yamato looked Naruto in the face, "The one who hurt Sakura, it was you Naruto."

Other Naruto closed his eyes, "So everything back there, all that damage and Sakura's wound? I caused it all." Naruto waved his hand.

**Back in the play ground**

He closed the door and looked it back up. Naruto turned back to Ino as he wiped a few tears off his face. Ino reached up and touched his cheek, "Are you ok, Naruto, what's wrong?"

Naruto looked it her, "Well I'm disappointed in myself, and sad that I hurt someone close to me because I let myself lose control."

Ino looked into his eyes for a moment, and then wrapped her arm around him in a hug, "Oh, Naruto, its ok she does not blame you. I understand how much it must hurt to know you hurt her, but keep in mind that she was so concerned about you that she rushed in to try and help and that is a big reason why she got hurt."

After a few minutes they pull apart for each other, "Ino, I going to tell you something I have not said to anyone, I just feel I need to say it once to someone." He look deep into her soft blue eyes, "I don't think we will ever get Sasuke back." He turned away from her, "I'm not giving up on him, I just think if he wanted to return he would be here now. I think Itachi is dead now, and I think he died in a way that Sasuke would believe he fulfilled his vengeance."

Ino stared at the back of his head for a while with wide eyes, "Wow, how do you feel about this?"

Naruto spins around to faces her, "How does it make me feel?!?! Should I summon up a couch so I can lay down wail you examine my head, Doc. Ino??" Ino rolled her eyes at him, and he shook his head then responded, "If you really want to know I'm sad, because I miss my friend, upset, because he felt I couldn't help him reach his goal, and scared that if he attacks our village, I will have to kill him to save everyone else."

Ino with a slightly shocked look, "Are you going to let, Sakura in on any of your doubts?"

Naruto frowned, "No, I don't think it would be a good idea, she has so much of her own hope in him."

Ino stretches then smiles, "Well enough of this brooding stuff. I want to see some happy memories." She turns to him and puts her hand on his shoulder, "I will name random people and you show me a something happy from you past in regards to them."

Naruto smiles and nodes, "Ok Ino, that sounds kind of fun."

Ino's eyes shift up and to the lift as she taps her chin with her right forefinger, the looks back at him, "Kiba."

Naruto nods, "Ok that's an easy one, Kiba is a good guy." Naruto put up his hand and the scene changes.

Ino gets to enjoy a montage of scenes of Naruto and Kiba threw the years laughing, pulling pranks, rough housing with many of the Inuzuka dogs, and even a few scenes of them checking out different women.

**A training ground**

A younger Naruto turns to Kiba, "Dude I have wanted to ask is it ever hard to concentrate and learn things from Kurenai-sensei?"

Kiba turns to him, "Oh. No Kurenai is a great sensei." Naruto raises an eyebrow at him, Kiba gets a strange smirk, "Oh, I see what you're thinking, you are right man she is dam hot, but if she caught me looking at her that way she would have me in a mean Gen-jutsu before I knew it."

Naruto pated Kiba on the back, "You sound like you speak with some experience." Kiba just sat there with his head in his hand, giving a nerves laugh.

**Mindscape playground**

Ino punched Naruto in the shoulder, "You had been checking out Kurenai-sensei?"

Naruto looked sheepish for a moment, "Well yeah, I mean she is a very good looking women and very strong Kunoichi." He turned to her, "Hey you have been in my LLL, Lust Lounge Library."

Ino smiled and giggled, "Well yeah I went in there, but I really only looked at the stat book guide and then read some of the stories with me in them."

With a smile on his face, he waved her off, "Ah whatever, its fine, but I would like you to not go back in there, I would like some of my thoughts to remain private."

Ino smiled and nodded, "Ok" The two of them continued this she would name a friend and he would show her happy memories of them.

**Hokage Office at this time**

Tsunade sat down to do some paperwork as Shizune and Sakura were heading out. Inoichi walked in next, "Lady Tsunade."

She looked up from the document she was reading, "Yes Inoichi, do you have any ideas for Naruto and Ino's predicament?"

Inoichi looked at her and answered, "Yes I have two ideas but one I really want to steer clear of." Tsunade waved her hand for him to continue, "Well the idea I have I still think we need to let them bound a bit more first."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "Why if we can get the two back to normal we should do it as soon as possible."

He looked down, "Well first I will tell you of the one both me and Naruto know about and don't want to use."

Tsunade stood up, "Wait, Naruto know away to help her out of him mind?"

He nodded, "Yes it can be done by making use of the Soul Chain or Chain of Destiny, it has been called by both names, it is how I got out when I was stuck many years ago. To use that method is a last resort. Naruto knows of it the same why I do. If you focus it may come in clear, Naruto can probably see it with Ino all ready, but it won't madder until Ino, herself see the chain." Inoichi shook his head and let out a breath, "The Soul Chain is in a sense a chain that runs from Ino's body to her soul self that is in Naruto's mind right know. Once it is visible you see it hooked to a plate on the chest over where the hart is." He drew what it looked like on a sheet of paper, "It should be possible that once she can see it that she could pull herself back to body using it. But, the problem with doing this is that if the chain gets dislodged on ether end she will die."

Tsunade with her eyes wide, "So, it would be best to not yank on it, let alone try to pull yourself along with it?" He nodded and she asked, "So, what is this other idea?"

Inoichi interlocked his fingers in frount of his face, "It is called, Mind Meld Jutsu." He then rubbed his forehead with his left hand, "We well have to do so convincing to get them to do this though."

Tsunade shoot him a confused look, "Why would they need convincing? I'm sure she is tired of being in his mind, and he is tired of having her stuck in there."

He gave a sheepish look, "Well I'm sure it will work to get Ino back to her own mind. It will work and as for why convincing will be need is because the Jutsu does much what it sounds like." He closed his eyes, "It will combine their mindscape together, and so one or both can walk back and forth between the two freely while the jutsu is active. The issue will be that once they are done and release it they will be forever linked to each other, as a part of the each mind will forever be imprinted on the others mind."

Tsunade let out a breath, "I have not heard of this skill before, what is its normal use?"

Inoichi looked away from his Hokage, "Well, you have not heard of it because it has not for battle use. It is kind of a wedding jutsu, kind of away to further link husband and wife. It has also been used when one of my clan is on their death bed to pass knowledge to a descendent or mission info to a trusted friend."

Tsunade rubbed her chin, "So if I understand this right, then there will be a good chance after all this is over there is a good chance that they will end up dating and maybe wed, because they will no longer feel whole without the other." Inoichi nodded, Tsunade laughed, "So there is two ways, she can try to pull herself back to her own body with a chain that if it breaks or dislodges from her, she will die. Or she can bind herself to one of her friends, which may lead to her and him falling in a strange form of love." She rubs the small dimond in her forehead, "Are you ok with the two of them ending up together?"

Inoichi smiled, "Yeah, I actually like Naruto, he is a very good man, and I would know I have been in his mind."

Tsunade smiled, "Well should we bring this to them now or tomorrow?"

Inoichi shrugged, "Tomorrow I think, the closer they get to each other before trying a Mind Meld the better it should go. I don't think we should bring up the Soul Chain since Naruto already know about it and it is so dangerous."

Tsunade shook her head, "Whatever, she's your daughter."

* * *

More to come.

I need a Bata if any is interested in the helping me let me know

**Please review let me know what you thought**


End file.
